The Silver Voice
by RevolutionAngel
Summary: Natsuki Kaira is the Silver Princess. Though she's a Mermaid Princess, Kaira's lost the happiness that gives her a voice! Now, Kaira must surface and find the other princesses before its too late. [Lots of OCs! Rated T just in case]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks for choosing to read this fic. I've been working on this lately. I've gotten into a Mermaid Melody mood, and decided to post my OC story. I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this after a while, or what. But, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Onee-chan! Please take me out!" six year old Kaira whined to the older mermaid in front of her.

"Sorry, Kaira. I can't today. I have too much work to do around the palace." Kaira's older sister, Neko, said, smiling to the younger girl. "Maybe you could try taking the route on your own tonight."

"On my own?"

"Of course. You're six years old, after all. You do know the route, right?"

"Off by heart."

"Well, as long as you stick to the route, you should be fine. Okay?"

Kaira nodded her head and left the palace all by herself. This was going to be the first time swimming the vast Sea of Japan without her sister's company. It made her feel proud that her sister trusted her.

While swimming her usual route, Kaira was hit in the head with a pebble. "Ow... Where did that come from?" she wondered, rubbing the spot of her head where the pebble hit.

Kaira surfaced for the first time in her life. She saw the stars above her and was completely awestruck by the sight of the beautiful night sky. Suddenly, she heard a whimpering noise coming from the shore. She looked towards the whimpering and saw a young boy sitting at the edge of the inlet. He was crying and throwing small pebbles into the sea.

This was Kaira's first time seeing a human. She looked at him from a distance, remembering what her father always told her about surfacing and making contact with humans. _"Humans are dangerous creatures, Kaira. Which is why I have made it forbidden for us to make contact with. Even surfacing to the human world is dangerous. I don't want you mingling with them until you absolutely must."_ That's what her father said to her about humans. He never told her why humans were dangerous, just simply that they were.

Kaira continued to watch the boy, who continued to cry over whatever misery he was feeling.Kaira felt sorry for the young boy and decided to go talk to him, despite what her father said. "What's wrong?" Kaira asked the boy. She folded her arms and rested them on the rock the boy was sitting on.

"My aunt and uncle left." the boy said, not looking at Kaira at first.

Kaira frowned. "What's wrong with that? They're coming back, right?" The boy shook his head and Kaira understood a little better. His aunt and uncle was gone for good, which is why he was crying. Kaira felt bad for the boy and holstered herself up to sit on the rock beside him. The boy looked at her and stopped crying, mostly out of shock.

"Y-you have a tail." the boy stated. Kaira waved her silvery tail around, to prove to the boy that it was real. "Wow. What are you?" The boy looked amazed.

"I'm a mermaid." Kaira said, but she didn't want to talk about herself. She wanted to make the boy feel better. "Were you close to your aunt and uncle?" Kaira asked.

"Yeah. They were both famous, but they always made time for me when they weren't travelling. They always took my cousin with them, but they told me that when I got old enough to be without Mom and Dad, I could go too." The boy sniffled heavily. "Not too long ago, Auntie and Uncle went on tour with my cousin. A storm started, and the boat they were on tipped over. They both drowned but my cousin didn't. He was saved somehow."

"Are you mad?" Kaira asked innocently.

"Kind of." the boy confessed. "It's not fair that Auntie and Uncle had to go and he didn't!" The boy started to sob again. Kaira felt bad for the boy. He was a little older than her, but he was still really young. Kaira wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't know how.

"Hey?" Kaira had an idea. She thought she would give it a try. The boy looked at her, looking sad and a little confused. "Do you wanna be friends?" Kaira asked, smiling softly.

"Really? Me and you?" The boy looked unsure. "But, you're a mermaid, I'm not. How can we be friends if we can't hang out?"

Kaira thought about it for a moment. "I know. We can meet here!" The boy seemed to be lighting up. "I can get away from my family to come see you, and we can stay here until it's time for you to go home. How does that sound?" Kaira asked, hoping the older boy would agree.

He nodded. "Okay." He smiled brightly. "I should go now. Mom and Dad's probably getting worried now. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kaira smiled at the boy, and she dove back into the water, smiling happily to herself. She had a friend, someone who wasn't a merperson.

* * *

A month went by and Kaira and the boy met every night to talk or play in the water. Kaira would go home every night, smiling brightly. Neko would ask her where she was, and Kaira would just say she was gone for a swim. One night, Kaira was in her room after her meeting with her friend. Her mother had came in to tuck her in bed, but discovered that Kaira wasn't getting ready for bed. She was sitting at her desk, making something.

"Kaira, sweetie? What are you doing?" her mother asked.

"Momma?" Kaira turned to see her mother's soft face looking down on her and her project. "Look, Momma. Look what I made." Kaira held her project up for her mother to see. Her mother looked and saw that Kaira was making a bracelet.

"Wow. It's really pretty." Her mother smiled and sat down beside her. "Who are you making it for, sweetie?" Kaira looked away and wouldn't answer her. "Kaira, sweetie, you call tell me. I won't tell Papa if you don't think he'll approve."

Kaira looked up at her, beaming. "It's for a boy I met the night Neko couldn't take me out for our swim."

"A boy?" Her mother smiled.

Kaira nodded. "He was really upset that night. His Auntie and Uncle drowned. I offered to be his friend to make him feel better."

"That was really kind of you, Kaira."

Kaira nodded again. "He was really happy. I wanted to give him a present, to show him that we'll be friends forever. So, I'm making this for him." Kaira smiled brightly.

Her mother beamed at her. _Oh Kaira. You're more like myself than I realized. I just hope your father doesn't find out what's going on._ "Do you need any help, sweetie?" she asked her six-year-old daughter. Kaira nodded, as she was struggling to get the beads on it right.

* * *

Kaira swam to met the boy the night after she told her mother about him. She surfaced and saw him waiting for her. She waved to him, and called out, "Hey! Over here!" The boy smiled and met Kaira at the rock where they first met.

"Hey. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." The boy smiled at her, causing her to smile too. "I'm glad you came, though."

"Sorry I was late." Kaira smiled. "I have something for you." The boy pointed to himself, looking a little confused. "Yup. You." Kaira nodded. She pulled the boys arm towards her and put the bracelet she made on his wrist. The boy looked at it, and gave Kaira a confused look. "I made it last night after I went home. My Momma helped me with it. I wanted to give it to you as proof of our friendship and that we'll always be friends." Kaira smiled at the boy, who continued to stare at the bracelet.

He smiled, and looked at the girl beside him. "Thank you. It means a lot." the boy said. "Say, why can't you tell me your name?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. I'm not really suppose to be here. If my Papa found out, I would be in a lot of trouble. Papa doesn't want us to get involved with the humans, so he forbids us from surfacing." Kaira explained the best she could. "Speaking of which, I should go. I had to convince Papa to let me go by myself tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaira waved goodbye.

"Hey! Will you ever tell me your name?!" the boy asked. Kaira had already swam a little ways, but she turned back to face him.

"I will soon! You'll have to tell me your name, too! When I tell you mine!" Kaira dove in under the sea, leaving the boy smiling at his new bracelet.

Kaira returned home and saw her father and her sister waiting for her. "Kaira! Where were you?!" her father demanded.

"I was out for my swim. You know that, Papa." Kaira answered, smiling brightly. Her smile faded when she saw how serious he looked. "What's wrong, Papa?"

"You've been disobeying me, haven't you? You've been surfacing, haven't you?" her father pressed.

"No, Papa. Why would you ask that?" Kaira looked frightened. She saw Neko whisper something. "Onee-chan?" Kaira whispered.

"Kaira, I know that you're lying to me and I know you were surfacing to meet a human child." Kaira's eyes widened when her father made these actuations. "What were you thinking?! You know it's forbidden to surface and you know it's forbidden to speak with humans. For now on, you not leaving this palace without a supervisor. Do you understand me?" he father yelled.

"Yes, Papa..." Kaira answered quietly. She turned and left the throne room before her father to say another word to her. Quiet tears flowed down her cheeks as she entered her bedroom. She looked and saw her mother was waiting for her. "Momma?"

"Kaira, sweetie. Come here." Her mother held her arms out for the young child to swim in to. "This is so cruel." her mother said, after moments of allowing Kaira to sob in her arms. Kaira looked at her mother, wondering what she meant. "You're going to have to tell that boy that you can no longer meet him."

"But, Momma. I can't leave the palace without a supervisor."

"Then I'll go with you."

* * *

The next evening, Kaira and her mother went out. Together, they swam to the inlet where Kaira met the boy every night. The two surfaced, where they saw the boy waiting patiently by the water's edge. The boy saw the two and a smile came to his face. "Princess Silver! You're late." he said as Kaira and her mother swam closer to him. "What's going on?" he asked when he saw the tears in the girl's eyes.

"I can't keep coming here to meet you." Kaira told him quickly.

"What? How come?"

"Papa find out. He said I have to have a supervisor with me at all times. I only got to come here tonight because Momma came with me."

The boy looked at Kaira, tears started to swell in his eyes. "When well I see you again?"

"I don't know." Kaira confessed.

"Princess, hurry. Before we get caught." the older woman said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Momma." Kaira turned to the boy on the rocky inlet. "I'll miss you, Princey." she said with a small sad smile. She turned away from the boy and raced towards her mother before the boy could see her crying.

"Wait! Princess!" the boy called after her, but it was too late.

Kaira swam as fast as she could away from the inlet. Her mother watched sadly as Kaira swam pass her, back towards the palace. "Kaira..." Her mother frowned. She surfaced for a moment, and saw that the young boy had curled into a ball and was crying. She felt pity, for both her child and the human boy. She approached the boy. "Are you my sweet's friend?"

The boy looked up at the voice that spoke to him. He saw an older woman smiling sweetly at him. "Yeah. But, now I'll never see her again."

"Don't say that. She'll come back when she's older. I want to thank you." The boy looked the woman. "You made my daughter happy." She raised her hand and rested it on the boy's chest. "Please, don't forget my daughter, and pray to your God. Miracles happen when you believe." The older woman smiled and left the young boy sitting there, looking completely stunned.

* * *

**A/N:** End of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this far! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. Thanks for choosing to read this story!

* * *

Chapter Two

"C'mon, Kaira. We need to get everything into the beach house before you go on your search." Neko pushed gently.

"Yes, I understand." Kaira replied quietly. Seven years had passed since she had last surfaced to the human world. She spent all of her time within the Silver Palace of the Sea of Japan, resulting in a rather isolated and quiet personality.

"Aw, c'mon, Kaira. Tomorrow you'll be going to school and hopefully you'll make some friends." Kaira simply nodded, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Together, Kaira and Neko unpack all of their new belongings into a beautiful little beach house. Neko stepped out onto their new balcony and took a whiff of fresh air. "We got a beautiful view." Neko commented, smiling to herself.

Kaira followed Neko to the balcony, and her gaze fell upon the ocean. "Hey, Onee-chan?"

"Yes, Kaira?"

"Is it really alright for me to be amongst humans? Papa won't get mad if I become friends with humans, will he?"

Neko looked at her younger sister, unsure of what to say. She thought back to when Kaira was caught surfacing to play with the human boy. She sighed. "Kaira, I'm sure Father won't get mad at you." Neko turned to go inside. "Come now, you should get rested up for tomorrow. It's going to be your first day after all, and you wouldn't want to be tired for it, would you?"

"I suppose not." Kaira answered, monotonously. With that, Kaira went inside her new home.

Neko waited until Kaira was out of sight and earshot before relieving a sigh. "I can't understand her." Neko said to herself. "How did she become so quiet when she use to be so loud?" Neko thought about it for a moment. "Kaira's become so quiet, she even lost her ability to sing..."

* * *

Morning came and Kaira quietly got ready for school, just as planned. Neko was to walk to school with her and sign her up for her classes. After that, it'll be all up to Kaira.

Together, the sisters approached the middle school. "Now Kaira, you're going to have to behave while you're in class. Make sure you pay attention so that you'll understand everything that's happening and you won't fail the semester. Oh, and you're last name will be 'Natsuki', got it?"

"I understand." Kaira nodded, but never bothered to look up.

Neko groaned. "Kaira, you'll never make friends if you're gonna be so quiet and depressed looking. You gotta be cheerful, and you've gotta smile."

"I understand." was Kaira's answer.

"Gez, Kaira. Sometimes you make me wonder if you can even _be_ happy." Kaira simply shrugged and continued towards the school. Neko sighed when Kaira didn't answer. "I guess it can't be helped after all."

"Hello there. How may I help you today?" asked the receptionist sitting behind a desk in front of a computer.

"I want to enroll my little sister in this school." Neko said, gesturing to Kaira as she spoke.

"Alright." The receptionist started clicking the mouse around, opening new files. "I need her name, age, house phone and address. Then I can set you up for classes. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Kaira answered.

"Her name is Natsuki Kaira." Neko began.

Meanwhile, Kaira took a look at a list on the wall nearby. "Wow. There's so many classes I could be put in. I wonder where I'll be placed?" Kaira questioned out loud. She scanned the six different lists, searching for any names that may sound familiar to her. But, alas, none of them rung a bell. She sighed. "Looking for the others will be more difficult than I thought."

"Hey, Kaira." Kaira turned and saw Neko had approached her. "You're signed up now. All you got to do is head for classroom 3-C and hand the sensei there this slip." Neko explained, handing Kaira a piece of paper. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Kaira asked, blinking a couple times at the slip she was now holding.

"Of course not. You're thirteen years old now, Kaira. You can handle this on your own." Kaira turned to leave. "Now, I've gotta go or else I'm going to be late for work. I should be home before supper." Neko waved as she began to leave. "Have fun."

"I'll try to." Kaira replied quietly. She sighed and headed towards the classroom Neko told her to go. When she approached room 3-C, she gently knocked on the door, her heart starting to beat more quickly from being nervous.

A male opened the door. He blinked when he saw Kaira, and gave her a questioning look. "Can I help you?"

Kaira held out the slip of paper. "I was told to give this to you when I arrived to the classroom."

The older man took the slip and read it. "So, you're a new transfer student?" Kaira nodded slightly. The man smiled at her. "Will, come in." The man moved out of the way so that Kaira could slip into the classroom behind him. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to look their way. "Class, we just received a new transfer student. This is Natsuki Kaira." he said, gesturing to Kaira beside him. "Natsuki-chan, will you take a seat over there, please?" he asked sweetly, pointing to a desk in front of a green haired girl.

"Yes, sir." Kaira gave her new teacher quick bow and move towards the seat she was assigned to. She sat quietly, but could feel many eyes staring at her. It was probably because of one or two reasons: 1) She was new and 2) she had silver hair. She remembered the little boy she use to play with. He told her once that not a lot of humans had silver hair unless they were old. She sighed.

The day went by quickly, and soon, it was time to go home. Kaira was packing her bag to go home when she saw a shadow linger over her desk. She looked up and saw a blonde and a blue haired girl looking down on her. "Natsuki Kaira-chan." the blue haired girl sang.

"Yes?" Kaira asked. She didn't like how these girls were lingering over her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Namani Lucia, and this is Hosho Hanon. We wanted to welcome you to our school." the blonde said.

"That's very kind of you." Kaira said, standing to leave.

"You can call us Lucia and Hanon, if you want. We were wondering if we call you Kaira." Hanon asked politely.

"If you wish to do so, there's nothing I can do to stop you." Kaira answered quietly. She was use to giving answers similar to that one, considering her people asked her questions often.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Lucia asked, walking with Kaira as she moved to leave the building.

"I plan to go home and wait for my sister to come home from work."

"Really? Why?"

"We still need to clean around our new home. We got most of it done yesterday, but there's still things to do."

"I see. Then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess so." Kaira answered, monotonously. She continued to walk on, while Hanon and Lucia stopped in their tracks.

"What's her problem?!" Hanon huffed. "I can't believe she would act so cold towards our kind gestures!"

"I don't know. But, I will become friends with her." Lucia said, giving a determined smile.

"Good luck with that." Hanon said, side glancing at Lucia.

* * *

"Kaira! You home?!" Neko called out as she unlocked the front door to the beach house.

"Yeah, I am." Kaira answered, meeting her sister at the door.

"So? How'd it go?" Neko was curious about Kaira's first day of human school. Knowing Kaira, she was probably even more silent since it was her first day.

"It went." Kaira answered.

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"Some girls came and spoke to me after class was over, but I didn't stay long."

"Really? Why not?"

"I had to come home and finish packing away our belongings."

"Kaira..." Neko groaned. "How are you suppose to make friends like that? You've gotta -"

"Making friends is not part of my mission. You know that." Kaira said, quietly cutting Neko off. This was the first time Kaira had butted in at mid sentence. Surprisingly, Neko smiled at her. She could see that Kaira was already changing, even if it was only a little bit.

"I understand, Kaira. But, you want to become friends with them, don't you?"

"I suppose so."

* * *

The next morning, Kaira headed off for school alone. She watched the ground in front of her as it moved under her feet. _Maybe I should try to be friends with someone... It'll make Onee-chan happy, at least... _she thought, after thinking about the night before. "Onee-chan really wants me to have friends..." Kaira said to herself.

"Hey. Don't you know it's weird to talk to yourself?" said a male's voice.

Kaira turned and was be faced with a red headed boy. "You're in my class, aren't you?"

"Yeah. My name's Kaito, Domoto Kaito. I saw you talking to Lucia yesterday."

"You're friends with Lucia-san and Hanon-san?"

"You could say that. So, you're new here, right?" Kaira gave a shy nod. "Well, becoming friends with Lucia is the way to go." Kaira blinked for a moment, looking away to think. "I know I shouldn't barge into other people's business, but I just thought I should warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Mm. Lucia's not going to quit until she convinces you to be her friend. It's just the way she is." Kaira stopped when Kaito said this. Her only thought was making sure her father didn't get mad at her again, like last time. "You should really give them a chance. I'm sure you'll fit in with them." Kaito said, reassuringly. Kaira gave a nodded and continued to follow Kaito to school.

"Kaito!" came a happy voice.

Kaito and Kaira turned around to see where the voice came from. "Yo, Lucia." Kaito said, giving her a cool smirk. "You're not late this morning." he teased.

"Aw, you're mean..." Lucia said, pouting cutely.

"Good morning, Kaira-chan." Hanon said, sounding a little cold.

"Good morning, Hanon-san, Lucia-san." Kaira said, looking down at the earth in front of her. She turned and started walking towards the school. _Will Papa be mad with me if I become friends with them?_ she wondered. They were humans after all, and her father was dead against humans.

"Kaira. Wait up." Lucia called, running to catch up. "Is there something bothering you?" Lucia asked, looking at the new girl's face.

"I... I'm just worried about what Papa will say. That's all." Kaira confessed to her quietly. She realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth.

"Your Papa?" Lucia watched as Kaira pursed her lips, not wanting to say anymore. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you say anything."

Kaira gave Lucia a soft smile. "It's ok, Lucia-san. You didn't know."

"Hey." Kaira blinked at Lucia. "I thought I told you that you could call me 'Lucia'?" Lucia said, putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry... Lucia..." Kaira looked away.

Lucia skipped in front of Kaira, smiling brightly to herself. _Maybe I should give them a chance. _Kaira glanced back at Kaito. _I hope Kaito-kun knows what he's talking about..._ "Hey, Kaira. I have something for you."

"For me?" Kaira asked, blinking and pointing to herself.

"Yes, you. Who else?" Lucia smiled and held up a beaded ring. It was silver with flower patterns in it. "I made it last night. It's a friendship symbol. It means we'll be friends forever." Lucia explained, placing the ring in Kaira's hand.

"Friends... forever?" Kaira repeated softly, remembering the little boy she made a bracelet for.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 2. Thanks for reading this far. Lemme know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three. Sorry it took so long... Anyway, thanks for the reviews! -kisses-**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A few days went by and Kaira started warming up to her new school. Slowly, Kaira became friends with Lucia, Hanon and Toin Rina, who was already friends with Lucia. Every now and then, Kaira would even crack a smile at how Kaito teased Lucia.

She took a whiff of ocean air this one day. She was invited, by Lucia, to watch the boys go surfing, thus spending time with her new friends. "Hey, Kaira?"

"Yes, Lucia?"

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Here. You're new, and I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting well."

"Thanks for being concerned, Lucia. I think I'll like living here." Kaira turned her gaze back onto the sea, towards the direction of her palace. She missed her family there, but knew that being on land was best for her people. She thought back to the conversation she had with her father the week before she and Neko came to shore. _"Kaira, as the Silver Mermaid Princess, I have a mission for you." the king had said._

"_I'll take any mission you have for me, Papa." she said, a little coldly._

"_There has been trouble in the oceans for some time now. I know that some of the other countries have already been destroyed, such as the Palace of the North Atlantic."_

"_What do you wish for me to do, Papa?"_

"_I want you to go search for the other Mermaid Princesses and asked them to help protect our desolate kingdom."_

"_But, Papa, the Earth's waters are too vast. Where would I begin?"_

"_I know that three of them has surfaced to the human world."_

"_The human world?" Kaira repeated, not believing it was coming from her father._

"_Yes, Kaira. I want you to go to the human world and find the three mermaid princesses. Become allies with them. Neko will go with you to be your supervisor." Kaira never answered. All she could think about was entering the strange world of the human being..._

"Kaira? Kaira?" Lucia called, again and again. Kaira blinked when Lucia's hand waved before her eyes. "Nice to see you've come back to us." Lucia chirped.

"Back to you?"

"Yeah. You were staring off into the ocean, thinking about something. Lucia's been trying to get a hold of you for the past five minutes." Rina told her.

Kaira gave a small giggle. "Sorry."

Kaira went home shortly after that, where her sister was waiting for her. Neko sipped on her green tea as Kaira sat down on the chair across from her. "So? How was your day?"

"It was ok." Kaira said, giving a small shrug. "Lucia invited me to go watch some guys surf with her, Hanon, and Rina."

"And?"

"I went." Kaira answered bluntly.

"Good, I'm glad you're finally opening to new people. Maybe now, you'll be able to stop thinking about that little boy." Neko commented, sipping her tea. Kaira's eyes widened at the thought of the little boy who was her best friend.

"Onee-chan... that's cruel..." Kaira whispered under her tears.

Neko gave a angry sigh. "It's best if you give up on something like that. Humans forget about their past and they tend to forget about things that are important to them. You know that."

"We only know it because it's what Papa said." Kaira commented quietly. She stood, and left for the balcony. Neko sighed. Maybe she said too much?

"Kaira, listen, I-"

"Sh, Onee-chan. Look over there." Kaira said, looking rather serious. Neko followed Kaira's gaze. She saw it; a swirling vortex in the water.

"Could it be... water demons?" Neko asked out loud.

"Water demons?"

"If they're fighting, that must mean the other Mermaid Princesses are around." Neko jumped to the railing of the balcony. "Come Kaira. We must go investigate." Kaira nodded and followed her sister into the ocean. Her silvery fin propelled her smoothly in the water. Neko stopped when she could see what was going on.

There, in the center of the vortex, stood a tailed woman, controlling dragons made out of water and causing chaos. Three beautiful young girls opposed her, each of them wearing Idol uniforms. Neko gasped in excitement. "We did it, Kaira! We found the other Mermaid Princesses!" Neko turned to see her little sister's expression and found that Kaira looked more lost than anything.

Kaira and Neko both watched and listened to the Mermaid Princesses beautiful voices. "Pink Pearl, Aqua Pearl, and Green Pearl mermaids. How lucky could we get?" Neko commented, holding her breath to listen to the last chorus of the song. The demonic woman vanished, leaving the three princesses cheering. "Let's go meet them." Neko said as she started to swim towards them.

Kaira, on the other hand, remained where she was, shyness getting the best of her._What if they don't like me?_ Kaira thought, her heart pounding against her chest. _I can't sing! How could I be their comrade?_ "My, my. What do we have here? Another Mermaid Princess?" came a voice from behind Kaira. Kaira turned to be faced with the water demon who the others had just fought against. "You're the Silver Princess, aren't you? Strange. I thought the Silver Mermaids all vanished..." The older woman threw a wicked grin towards Kaira. "It would be a lovely gift for Gaito-sama if I were to bring him such a treasure."

Kaira froze, not really knowing what to do. If she could sing like before, she would easily fight off the demon. But, alas, Kaira's voice had escaped from her years ago and, now, Kaira was completely defenseless. Water dragons formed and rushed towards Kaira. She closed her eyes, fear had completely consumed her. "Kaira!" screamed a voice. Kaira opened her eyes in time to see Neko push Kaira out of the way.

"Onee-chan!" Kaira cried as she watched her sister get trapped in a vortex of water dragons. The older woman cackled, and Kaira froze from the sound of the woman's voice.

"Gaito-sama!" the woman cried to nothingness. "What a lovely gift I have for you!" With that, the woman disappeared, taking Neko with her. The voice rang in Kaira's ears. It was cold and fearful, but why did she submit to it so easily?

A tear formed in Kaira's eye. She was useless! She had let herself become victim to fear, and her sister paid the ultimate sacrifice for her. "Onee-chan!" she screamed as loudly as her voice could.

* * *

"Yeah! We did it!" Lucia celebrated. Her, Rina and Hanon did a three way high five, rejoicing in their victory.

"Really though." Rina looked at the other two. "They make this too easy for us, don't you think?"

"Aw, lighten up, Rina." Hanon pouted but then shrugged. "We're just too strong for them, that's all. I say we go home and-" Hanon sentence was cut off due to the fact they heard someone scream. "What was that?"

Lucia glanced around and finally noticed a tailed figure floating there. "Other there!" she pointed. "There's someone over there."

The three mermaids swam towards the figure. When they approached it, they saw that it was a girl crying. "Hey, are you alright?" Rina asked when they got even closer.

"My sister..." the girl started. "They took her..."

"Wait the water demons took your sister? Just now?" Rina asked, sounding a little shocked. "Why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

The girl tensed, but then shook her head. "I..."

"Rina! She's frightened!" Lucia said, sounding a little angry. "We should take her back to Pearl Piari and help her calm down. She's one of us, after all." Lucia stated, sounding highly logically.

"Lucia's right." Hanon agreed.

Together, the three of them led the girl out of the water, all of them changing into their human forms. Lucia, Rina and Hanon turned to the girl to see if they knew her from somewhere else. Sure enough, it was a face they knew, but all of them were shocked to see it. "Kaira?!" they cried in unison.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter three. Lemme know what you think, please! 


End file.
